1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an organosilicon compound, and particularly to an organosilicon compound useful for improving the adhesive properties of ultraviolet-curable silicone compositions or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The organosilicon compound this invention provides is a hitherto unknown material.